srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scout1idf
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 11:45, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature Question Yes, you should only sign on talk pages. If you want to edit your signature that shows up, say put in a link to your talk page, you can do so via your preferences. (The 'More' button on the top right) --Havoc(talk) 19:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) About Rings Glad you're taking your time to help us here, Scout. I'd like to ask you why did you put so many blank lines in the Rings article. Given that the templates create their own boxes, they don't need any separation. I've edited it so it's easier to read. By the way, it's considered polite to leave an edit summary explaining what you've done when you save the page Scarbrowtalk 22:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :When I previewed and saved the rings page the boxes were close together. I came back later and they were as you see them so I moved them back together, same as before they were fine. now they are separated again. I just figured someone else was moving them. Kinda new at this so I didn't know for sure what was up. :Sorry about a summary. In the case of the ring page, I thought that was self explanatory so I didn't think about it. Again, I'm kinda new at this...--Scout1idf 22:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::It might be related to the Rich Text Editor. Try editing without it, via the Source button, or simply by disabling it in your Preferences Scarbrowtalk 23:04, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Just to let you know, you needn't put in an entry on the talk page for each of your edits. The edit summary that Scarbrow speaks of is the blue bordered box that appears when you edit a page, to the left of the 'Save Page' button. --Havoc(talk) 08:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Preferences Don't worry, your preferences only affect the way that you see the site. --Havoc(talk) 04:46, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Item requirements Hi, just fixed up the Neck Armour item requirements that you had trouble with. If you go edit the page, you will see the correct syntax. Maybe you didn't add the "|" symbol at the beginning of the line? K!ZeRo 20:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) re: columns To make columns, the simplest way is to make a table. See here on wikia help, or see the source of one of the many articles with tables on them. However, it's not really necessary to shorten a list: allowed page lenghts are almost-infinite, and easier editing is a valuable commodity too Scarbrowtalk 16:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Edit summary Hi, just noticing that on the "Edit Summary" for an article edit, you don't need to add the 4 tildes because it doesn't translate to a signature. The history is automatically logged already; just use the tildes for Discussion pages. K!ZeRotalk 18:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re: New Page When I make a new page, I just go to the main page, and use the right section where it has a text box to "Create new article". I am not sure what you mean by making it link to "all pages"; if you mean for the new article to show up on the Special: All Pages link, it will show up automatically. All those special pages are auto-generated on the fly. K!ZeRotalk 01:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads Hi, I've been taking a look at the latest image uploads ( ) and I've seen you've submitted some files with names that are not standard. I've corrected the namings, although owing to Wikia's image management system I've been forced to upload the same file with a different name and then delete the original file. Please, take a look at the naming guidelines in Category:Maps, and remember to add that category to the new maps you may upload. Thank you for your contributions. Scarbrowtalk 12:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll answer you here, if you don't mind. ** First, the Upload File/Image link from the main page leads to the same place that the "Upload Image" link on the left sidebar, that is, to . ** In that screen, I'll assume you've already used the first text field to indicate the source filename, since you uploaded successfully the images. **In the second field (Destination Filename), you must fill in the desired name of the image in the wiki. The guidelines for names are explained in Category:Maps, basically, if it's a map, put "Map_", then the name of the quest as written on the Quest List, an finally a comment, if you want (an example for the quest "The Merchant of Bones": Map_The_Merchant_of_Bones_test.jpg, in this case "test" is the free part, where you put what you want, or nothing if you have nothing special to say about the image). ** In the third field, Summary, you can write, even with wikicode, whatever you want to explain about the image, or leave it blank, as you wish. It's like the edit summaries on pages. **And finally, about licensing. First of all, IANAL, but I'll try my best. All maps and Sryth related images are, most probably, covered by the copyright of Sryth itself, given that they are "derivative works" from a registered work. The GM has given us a broad permission to use them, so they should be declared either "This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law." or "This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use.". You can also license them with "This file is licensed under the GFDL", if it's an independent, made-by-yourself work not directly based on Sryth, for example most fanfiction. For maps, the first two options seem the safest options to me. : I hope you understand better the process now. If you need more explanations, feel free to ask. :Scarbrowtalk 23:34, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Who's here You can add the 'Shoutbox' widget to your left column. To do this, go to the 'More' button on the top right, go to manage widgets, and then select the shoutbox widget. The downside is that you can only talk to other people who have added this widget. --Havoc(talk) 02:33, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Images Again Hi, Scout1df. Deleting pages or images is an option only available to admins. I've already deleted the duplicate file. In the future, if you want to "tag" any page or image it so any admin knows that page is to be deleted, you can put the template in the code of the page (or tip any admin about it like this time). If you mean the image to end up in Category:Maps, you must either manually add the code Category:Maps to the image's summary, or add it with the handy widget to add categories that is at the bottom of every page (in that case you only need to put "Maps"). You can link your new image to the appropriate page now. Scarbrowtalk 13:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Image sizes Hi, I've sen that Hav0c took care already of your petition. I only wanted to remind you that was unnecessaary, since you can resize the image you uploaded to fit the page better, using the notation Scarbrowtalk 16:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Attack on Ashlyre Thanks a lot. In that case, I will also help with adding links to some of the pages I worked on recently (Dreadstones, etc.). --Wetheril 05:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC)talk Stats (MR, SP) links Hi, I've seen your last batch of edits from today, and while in general I approve of them (not that you need me to approve anything, it's just my opinion), I find that sometimes you've put an excessive number of links to the same pages too close together, what tends to make the page a little harder to read. I'm thinking specially in AC#Training_Costs, where you've put 5 links to Skills and another 5 links to Powers in only 4 lines of text. I think that a link per section (to the same page) is good enough, and the limit should definitely be a link per line. Tell me what do you think of it, please. Scarbrowtalk 22:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : I was trying to figure out a good distribution of linking a while back when doing the startup scenario and other quest walkthroughs, too. I like the 1 link per section guideline myself, and will try that in the future (although I think all my past edits are willy-nilly linking). K!ZeRotalk 05:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Forum Down Hey Scout! The reply I got from the GM said: "I'll be posting a news item on sryth.com detailing the forum situation." Which doesn't seem to have happened yet (as of Nov 17). Also, I can no longer seem to find the 'contact user' link on anyone's wikia pages, so getting in contact seems to now be left to posting messages on talk pages (not ideal). The contact info I had was in the forum, which cannot be accessed at this time (which may be the way it will remain ...). DonMoody DonMoody (talk) 22:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Interesting news from the GM. For me, it raises more questions than it answers. Exactly what "recent and ongoing issues" have there been with vBulletin forum software? It had a good reputation for security back when we first migrated to it from the old forum. Have we failed to keep up with security updates? I'm really unthrilled about the possibility of an in-game forum. In my experience, in-game forums are usually pretty crappy forums, with a lot fewer capabilities and features than "real" forums. Also, is the GM discussing any of this with any of the forum Admins? — Young Ned (talk) 18:42, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for the response, Scout. I did see the link when I read the announcement on the Sryth.com website itself, which was after I replied to you, and you may have noticed I added that link on the wiki front page as well. I didn't get that some hackers found a security hole, though; I thought the article just said one or two sites got attacked because someone got hold of an administrator's password. If that's what happened to us, then I say let's change the admin passwords and move on... I just emailed the GM a few minutes ago with my concerns, so maybe I'll hear back from him with more details. — Young Ned (talk) 20:23, November 26, 2013 (UTC) THANKS!!! for the heads up on subscription ending Hi Scout, Thank you for the note and heads up about your upcoming hiatus from Sryth. Even if it is a while before you renew your subscription after it expires next month (Apr'14) - even if it is a *''long''* while - stop in the Wiki or whatever is working as the forum and say 'Hi' once in a while. The camaraderie of the long time players (like your 6 year run!) was what hooked me into Sryth - the game was fun but the communtiy was amazingly great & a real blast. Warmest Regards - and Good Gaming & Good Luck! Note: I am still amazed at your CHR runs. I got into the 200s a couple of times and earlier this month Mar'14 I again hit 100. Yet each time some interference arose and the next visit it was " emblazoned upon his plated palm is a bright red number '1' " - D'oh! And when my barely over 100 run ended this month, am not even sure how it went sideways & I missed a day of logging into the game. DonMoody 13:24, March 19, 2014 (UTC)